choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Madam Raisa
Madam Raisa, a character in the ''Desire & Decorum'' series, is Prince Hamid's mother. Although she is mentioned in earlier chapters, she is first seen in Book 3, Chapter 8. Appearance Madam Raisa has brown eyes, wavy shoulder-length black hair, and tan skin. She wears dark green and gold dress robes. Prince Hamid describes her as a great beauty. Personality Mr. Konevi describes her as "a lovely woman, but fierce as a bear when it comes to her family. Do not upset the bear, and you will be fine. Upset her and... You're on your own." Prince Hamid agrees with this description. Chapters Desire & Decorum Book 1 * Book 2 * Book 3 * Chapter 2: Ashes to Ashes (Mentioned) * Chapter 5: Double Trouble (Mentioned) * Chapter 8: The Price of the Past * Chapter 13: Love and War * Chapter 14: Anticipation * Chapter 15: With This Ring * Chapter 16: A Joyous Union * Chapter 18: 1817 (Mentioned; Determinant) Relationships Prince Hamid Madam Raisa is Prince Hamid's mother. In Book 3, Chapter 2, he mentions having just received a letter from her, leading you and Miss Parsons to ask questions about her. She told him that staying in England will make him lose his sense of adventure. She inspired his love of travel and appreciation of art. According to Hamid, her love for travel is what made his father fall in love with her. He, like Hamid, was frequently away from home due to being a diplomat - it suited him well that she never wanted to settle down. If you ask about her love of art, Hamid will tell you that she likes to joke about her jealousy of artists bringing beauty in the world from nothing. Because of her, his "childhood home was always full of paintings, sculptures, and beautiful textiles. Even our plates and bowls were works of art." In Chapter 5, Hamid tells you he received word that she is visiting from Constantinople and asks you if you want to join him in London to meet her at the docks. She arrives in Chapter 8, and with him and Mr. Konevi, decides to tour London. In Chapter 13, she asks Hamid to come home but he states that he considers England as a home now. In Chapter 14, after thinking about his words, she lets him know that although she will miss him, he is his own man and can make his own decisions. She will trust him when he says he is happy in England. Yusuf Konevi If you didn't recruited Mr. Konevi in Book 1, he will arrive on the same ship as Madam Raisa, who offered him a job to show her around London. She asked him to go ahead as she was delayed. He hopes to arrange another job once she returns to Constantinople. If you recruited Mr. Konevi, he comes with you and Prince Hamid to the docks to greet her. He tells you that Madam Raisa and his mother have been friends since they were young, so she is like an aunt to him. Your Character Although Prince Hamid has mentioned her to you in previous chapters, you finally meet her in Book 3, Chapter 8. You can improve your relationship with her. For example, she likes it if you compliment Hamid's character (she tells you that her children "are my greatest pride and joy in this life") and if you wear a premium outfit or the Edgewater Jewels (she taught Hamid that "attire is one of the most compelling forms of self-expression"). She asks you to serve as your tour guide, giving you more chances to improve your relationship with her. If you have improved the relationship enough, she will be impressed by you and state that you seem like a fine young woman. Gallery Other Looks Madam Raisa Full View.jpg|Full View Miscellaneous Trivia * Her character model resembles Rita from the High School Story: Class Act series. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Desire & Decorum' Characters Category:Parents